


Random komahina stuff

by nagitos_secret_stash



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pizza, Random & Short, Roommates, nagito can't cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitos_secret_stash/pseuds/nagitos_secret_stash
Summary: I haven't written for literally years so I'm just gonna write some short komahina chapters here whilst I learn how to write again. They will all be only very short chapters/one shots. May or may not follow on from each other. Look man idk what to rate this yet I'll change it if necessary.tags will be updated as I go
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN MAN OK IM NOT GOOD AT WRITING sorry this is generic af. I wasn't gonna post this because I don't feel confident in my writing but my friend said I should just post anyway even if I don't like it a lot.

Hajime entered the apartment, shrugging his coat off his shoulders and kicking his converse off in a sigh of relief. He stepped into the living room, tossing his bag to the floor before slumping down on the couch and reaching for the remote. What a day. He heard the door behind the couch click open. Out stepped his friend and room-mate, Nagito. 

“Ah, Hajime, you're home late.” Nagito appeared, soft smile plastered on his face as always.  
“There was an accident on the road. I got caught in traffic for almost two hours.” He explained, exhaustion evident in his voice.  
“Oh, you sound worn out.” Nagito made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. “Do you want some water? Or... something else?”  
“Yeah, thanks. Water's fine.” Hajime grunted, mindlessly flicking through the channels. 

“How about something to eat? I can cook you something.” Nagito offered, opening the fridge and browsing the limited ingredients “Although, we don't have much in. Sorry, I forgot to go shopping earlier.” Although Hajime was grateful for the offer, Nagito wasn't a great cook. He remembered the last gruesome meal the other man had served him and shook his head.

“Nah, it's okay. I feel like having take out.” 

“Are you sure? I could make us some pasta bolognese... or some-” 

“Seriously, it's okay, Nagito, thanks.” He called back to the kitchen.“Let's just order Pizza or something.” Nagito nodded and closed the refrigerator door.   
He walked back into the living room, set the two glasses of water on the coffee table then took a seat next to Hajime, who had already started to enter the order into his phone. “Same as usual?” He asked, not looking away from his phone. Nagito hummed in agreement. Hajime placed the order then went back to browsing the tv channels, not actually paying attention to what was on the screen.

“You wanna watch a movie or something?” Hajime tossed the remote at into Nagito's lap then leaned back into the couch cushions. Nagito picked it up and switched to Netflix.   
The two spent a while browsing the endless selection of movies and series. Nagito throwing options into the air right and centre, gaining little response from Hajime other than a “Nah” or a dismissive grunt.

“How about a comedy?” Nagito suggested.

“Not in the mood.” Hajime rubbed his eyes with both hands.

“A horror movie?” 

“Sure, whatever, go for it.” He sighed in agreement. Really he didn't care any more what they decided to watch. He was just tired of Nagito reading every single title aloud to him. 

The food arrived shortly after the movie started. Together they munched on pizza and watched the movie, something about old high school friends meeting up for a reunion in a hotel haunted by a demonic serial killer. Really it sucked. The characters were dull and it was filled with typical horror movie clichés. Honestly, they should have seen it coming with the two and a half star rating.

At some point during the movie Hajime, looked over to his friend who was, somehow, focusing on the plot. The blue light of the TV screen reflecting off his grey-green eyes, illuminating his soft pale skin. Really, he was quite beautiful. He watched as his lips closed around a piece of pepperoni pizza and take a bite. Nagito caught him staring and raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you want a slice, Hajime?” He pointed at his box of pizza.  
“I'll trade you for a slice of mine.” Hajime nodded and grabbed a slice. Hajime pushed his box closer to Nagito, waiting for him to take some.  
“Feed it to me, Hajime.” His lips formed into a suggestive smirk. Having known Nagito for this long he was used to him saying weird things but, even so, the expression on Nagito's face threw him off a little. He almost caught himself actually going to do it before the other man grabbed a piece from the box.  
“I'm just kidding. You should have seen your face.” He bit into the pizza, taking off a chunk of ham and pineapple and continued watching the movie.  
“R-right.” Hajime snorted a nervous laugh. 

Suddenly a loud screech and a banging noise came from the TV. For a second it turned Hajime's attention back to the movie. A cheap jump scare, he laughed to himself. Then he felt something gripping his hand. He looked down to see Nagito's hand was squeezing his own. 

“Nagito,” He started, slightly confused but not at all uncomfortable from the touch. It took the other man a few seconds to realize what he had subconsciously done but when he did, he quickly pulled his hand away.  
“Ah- Hajime! I'm sorry,” He choked, face flushing a shade of pink. “The noise. I- it startled me that's all- sorry I didn't mean to-” Before he could finish, Hajime reached out and took Nagito's hand back into his, gaining a surprised expression from the other man.

“It's okay. If you're scared, you can hold my hand.” Hajime offered a warm smile, gently squeezing Nagito's knuckles under his palm. Nagito's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. Hajime slid his fingers so they fit between his, rubbing the side of Nagito's hand with his thumb. He shuffled closer to the other man until their shoulders were touching then carefully rested his head against Nagito's shoulder, watching his room-mate for any signs of discomfort before doing so.

“Do you want to finish watching this?” Hajime asked and when Nagito offered no response, he moved his head away from his shoulder. “Nagito?” He looked at the other man who was seemingly frozen in place, eye's staring into nothingness. “Sorry, I should have asked you if that was okay for me to get so close to you” He sat upright on the couch “We can call it a night. I'm pretty tired and wasn't that interested in the movie anyway...”

“Hajime, it's fine.” he turned to face Hajime and leaned into him until their faces were inches apart. Their lips inches apart. “It's perfect.” There was a moment of hesitation before they finally closed the space between them. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It lasted only a few seconds before Nagito hesitantly pulled away, reading Hajime's expression. Hajime pulled Nagito back for another kiss. This time it was more intense, desperate. As if their lips had been waiting to meet for years. And hadn't they? Hajime would be lying if he said he hadn't felt a mutual attraction between the two since the beginning. God knows why they had never acted on it before.

A hand snaked up over Nagito's shoulder to carefully grip the nape of his neck, inviting him deeper into the kiss. Pulling his body closer against his own. Then when they couldn't possibly get any closer than they already were in their current position, Hajime slid his hand down to Nagito's waist and prompted him to move. Nagito gasped for a breath as their lips parted, he lifted himself up to straddle Hajime's hips and then they were back kissing again. Bodies pressed close together. Nagito's arms wrapped around Hajime's neck. Hajime's fingers tangled in Nagito's mess of white hair.   
They stayed like that for a while. Nagito on Hajime's lap, kissing and clinging onto one and other.   
When the kiss ended and Nagito smiled at him adoringly. Hajime smiled back at him and pulled his head to rest against his shoulder. They rested there in silence, enjoying the comfort of each other's embrace. Hajime felt his eyelids getting heavy, his tiredness catching up on him and he reluctantly let his eyes gradually fall shut.

“I didn't know you felt this way about me, Hajime.” Nagito said after a while. “Hajime?” Without a response from Hajime he lifted his head to see the other man had fallen asleep holding him. He sat up and quietly shifted off his lap, being careful not to wake him. He went to fetch a blanket and laid it over his friend. Friend. Should he still call him that? They could have that discussion in the morning.   
He placed the most gentle of kisses on his forehead and walked towards his bedroom. He took one last look at Hajime's sleeping form.  
“Goodnight Hajime,” Nagito smiled to himself and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a lil addition onto the previous chapter ; w;

Hajime woke up to a growling in his stomach. He heard a faint sizzling, the aroma of bacon filled his nostrils. His eyes blinked open and he slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His neck ached a little from having slept on the couch all night. It took him a few moments to recollect the memories of the night before. That's right. He had fallen asleep on the couch and- Oh yeah. Nagito. He remembered his touch. The feeling of the other man's lips on his own. Their first kiss.   
Oh god. Had he really fallen asleep during their first kiss? That was kind of embarrassing. 

He shook his head and got up. Hajime walked towards the kitchen only to be greeted by the sight Nagito stood over a hot pan, poking around slices of bacon with a spatula. The counter top was strewn with breakfast ingredients and a half empty shopping bag. If Nagito had left to go to the shop, Hajime hadn't heard him. Damn. He really must have slept well. 

“Good morning!” Nagito smiled sweetly upon noticing him enter the kitchen.  
“G'morning.” He yawned.   
“I'm making breakfast.”   
“I can see that.” He grinned, looking around at the messy workspace in front of him.  
“Don't I get a thank you at least?” Nagito chuckled, turning his attention away from the pan leaving the bacon to cook.  
“Yeah. Thanks, Nagito.” Hajime stepped closer towards him. “You have the gas on too high. Careful or you might set the kitchen on fire and burn down the whole apartment complex.” He twisted the knob and the flames shrank.  
“Why don't you go wash yourself and get dressed. You slept in your clothes last night.” Hajime watched Nagito, atrociously, break an egg into the pan, the yolk smashed as it landed and pieces of shell dropped in with it. “Breakfast will be ready by the time you're done!”  
“Y-yeah.”

Hajime left the kitchen to go wash himself and get dressed. He returned about ten minutes later to find Nagito had already dished the food out onto some plates and arranged them on the table. A display of bacon, eggs and (burnt) toast set out in front of him. He took a seat across from the other man and poured himself a cup of coffee. They shared a look. Each waiting for one of them to speak. But neither of them did. They would have to talk about things at some point.  
“Don't you have work today?” Hajime eventually broke the silence. He already knew the answer, he just wanted something to say.  
“It's a Sunday, Hajime. I never work on Sundays.” He could feel Nagito's eyes on him whilst he awkwardly sipped his coffee.  
“R-right.”   
“If you feel weird about last night it's okay.” Hajime almost choked on Nagito's bluntness. “If you feel like you made a mistake. You can say- we can forget about it and never mention it again.”  
“No, don't do that.” He put down his mug and finally made eye contact with Nagito. “Because it wasn't a mistake. I just-” Shit. What did he even want to say? “I don't want things to become awkward. You know because we live together.” He watched the other man's face and detected a hint of uncertainty in his expression. “I want you to know exactly where we stand.” Hajime stretched his arm over the table and placed his hand over Nagito's, offering him a reassuring smile. “I like you, Nagito.” He watched the other man's expression shift, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks. “And... I want to try being your boyfriend.” His heart throbbed in his chest as those words left his mouth. “If you'd like that?”  
“Yes. Of course, Hajime. I want that too.”


End file.
